El síndrome de Arthur Kirkland
by astrophysicsblue
Summary: Atrapado en un época de cambios, Arthur tendrá que vivir en su doble personalidad, hombre/nación, a pesar de ser atormentado por la muerte, y su meláncolico amor hacia una batalla perdida.


Holi, he vuelto, con algo nuevo.

Todo lo basado en el canon de Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.

Es de Hima.

* * *

"Los que mueren por una causa justa y noble nunca quedan frustrados".

-Lord Byron.

La libertad de la creación, el roce de la delicada pluma y olor al papel amarillento, mis experiencias reunidas, encriptadas en mi historia.

El comienzo de un movimiento artístico engendrado en mi tierra, las mentes podían abrirse camino hacia la inmortalidad de las enciclopedias. Las palabras estéticas las cuales lloraban, ante su buen uso, en el lenguaje poético, la necesidad de matar al imperialismo y la desesperación por encontrase los espíritus y materias, recorrían las calles de los antiguos barrios londinenses.

El lirismo, la violencia en colores y la elocuencia de gran afecto, me impulsaron a conectar con alguno de mis poetas más reconocidos. Necesitaba consejos sobre el amor. Aunque claro que esta que mi experiencia con bellas damas de alta sociedad bastaba, a decir verdad, sólo quería algunos consejos para seducir a un jovial imperio naciente.

La disciplina de los extractos racionales de mis sentimientos que acostumbraba utilizar en mis juegos de conquista había desaparecido, ahora sólo me quedaban los manifiestos de alta individualidad, los cuales no eran suficientes para observar el matiz de sus mejillas al leer mis cartas.

Estaba desesperado, ese niñato insolente me había quitado el sueño por días.

Aún no puedo creer el que este escribiendo y buscando a un lirico, es su culpa, hace años sólo era un pequeño niño que colgaba de mis brazos.

¿Qué clase de enfermo se enamora de su aprendiz, su hermano?

Mi amor hacia la naturaleza aún no podía explicar eso.

Después de guerras, conflictos, golpes y llanto. Me enamoré. De lo prohibido, de lo desconocido.

Le dejé mi legado, la Gran Bretaña, su dominio no llegaría al futuro.

Mis pensamientos cayeron en el vacío había llegado a las propiedades de mi buen amigo, tenía que esperarlo, necesitaba un remedio.

Una salvación de esta lucha, la cual sabía que no ganaría.

"La duda me asfixiaba vulgarmente, arrinconado, sucio y moribundo, te he dedicado mis lágrimas ardientes en este páramo de tierras verdes, alrededor de la costa me pregunto, y añoro poder tocarte, esos iris, que ven a través de mi dolor. No ha funcionado, nada de lo que he hecho para conquistarte, para tomarte, desnudarte. Eres mi Colonia, mi vida. "

Podría ser un fragmento de la carta que hubiese mandado, el orgullo me lo ha impedido, me di cuenta que marqué "Colonia", esa obsesión contigo, me mataba.

Después de tantos años, nunca pensé en perder.

¿Quién soy yo si él no está de mi lado?

Un decrépito anciano, que vive de sus glorias pasadas.

Dejé de llorar en unas horas, la mansión gótica en la que elegí vivir, no era suficientemente acogedora, Europa, nunca me quiso, tuve que invadir y dominar, para levantarme del hambre y la miseria. Tampoco tú me amas.

¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

La gloria ya no me pertenece.

Ta vez el siguiente ocaso sería mejor para mí.

La vida nunca ha sido un manjar de delicias.

En la mañana, en la cual, los estúpidos rayos de sol, penetraron la habitación. Pude observar las consecuencias de la constante preocupación.

Habían pasados décadas, en las cuales no vi mi rostro demacrado, los conflictos bélicos, las cicatrices nacidas de mis titubeantes relaciones, y la ambición de dominar el mundo, para no sentirme vacío, para demostrarle a todos lo que alguien pequeño pero con muchas necesidades podía hacer, las bolsas alrededor de los párpados, las costillas en este costal de huesos, las marcas de las uñas de alguno de mis amantes no aseguraban mi declive, anunciaban mi aterradora muerte.

Tuve que correr a refugiarme a algún lugar cálido, a las piernas masculinas y velludas de cierto hombre alcohólico, aunque le restregué la cara en el lodo un par de veces, siempre podía contar con el cariño de ese bastardo, me dolía y al también, nos ensuciamos, golpeamos, apuñalamos, maté a muchos, el hizo lo mismo, pero por primera vez, pude ver que él estaba demacrado, al igual que yo.

Ese hombre había consumido sus esperanzas, y estaba a punto de desaparecer en sus pasiones, su sexo compulsivo y triste lo demostró. Ya no era aquel joven, de bellas sueños y lívido abrumador. Era un viejo triste, que después de la Revolución, tuvo que renacer.

Entre la espada y la pared, los dedos me temblaban, no importa la cantidad de dolor que recibas, sino lo que hagas con él.

Tenía que declararme, atarme a su figura y succionarle su juventud.

La combinación de lo arqueológico y lo liberal, cortaron mis raíces.

La campiña no fue buen lugar para las lluvias del verano inglés.

Me refugié en un mundo distinto, apasionante, salvaje, remoto al espacio y tiempo.

Al llegar a mi tierra, melancolía, al parecer no soy feliz en ningún lugar.

El eco de mis gritos, esperaba que los escucharas, pero no hubo respuesta, nunca la hubo en tres siglos.

Sabía que pasabas lo mismo que yo, me lamento el no poder besarte en la persecución de esta época artística individualista.

Tal vez en el siguiente ciclo podría verte.

No fue, hasta que las cosas se pusieron tétricas, donde quedé atrapado, sin comida, vulnerable, ante una fuerza mayor que yo, la perseverancia de mi mejor amigo y yo, mantuvieron los gemidos entre las trincheras.

Teníamos un aliado fuerte de nuestro lado, pero, él no fue de confiar, podía derrotarnos, necesitábamos de ti, del nuevo Imperio, la nación más fuerte de todas, basada de mis sueños.

¿Por qué en la guerra jamás me dijiste lo que sentías?

Porque éramos el amor que no se atreve a decir su nombre.

Tuve que hacerlo, lo siento, el nuevo movimiento, marcaba el poder del subconsciente, además de que mi cuerpo ya no me soportaba, el dolor, penetró en lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

Perdón si despiertas en la actualidad, entre mis brazos, después de este retorcido complejo de Edipo, pero ya he perdido, sólo déjame vivir de ti, de la fuerza del capitalismo bruto, que tanto hace sufrir a los hombres.

Pronto caeré, tal vez, lo harás después, el mundo cambia, y no espera que reconciliemos nuestras autoestimas, espera lo mejor de nosotros.

Mataste hombres, aplastaste naciones, sacrificaste incontables sueños y esperanzas de infantes.

No eres un hombre, pero, debes llorar si es necesario, podemos vivir así por un tiempo.

Hasta que los hombres no necesiten naciones.

Y tú y yo podamos ser libres.

Ahora, deja de llorar en mi clavícula, he muerto, todos lo hacemos, nos amamos, y yo vivo en ti.

Eso es suficiente para este cuerpo biopsicosocial.

* * *

Este realmente es uno de los trabajos en los cuales he puesto un poco de moco aquí.

Espero que entiendan los mensajes interconectados.

El Romanticismo fue un movimiento artístico, leen sobre él, les gustará.

El Cuervo se va.


End file.
